Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V -- Archive VI -- Archive VII Frostfang padded through the dark forest, flexing his claws. Eaglefrost hadn't came to the forest for a while, mostly due to his quest. Frostfang had also been avoiding Mousedash, feeling stupid for making a friend.Meerkatpaw (talk) 07:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash looked up to see Frostfang. Shaking her head she padded deeper into the forest. She caught sight of Frostfang once more but ignored him. Obviously he was avoiding her. Her amber eyes cold towards the tom she stalked away. 11:33, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Lionstar calmly sharpened his claws on a dying oak, letting out a yawn during the process. Foxfang glared at him from a distance, looking utterly cold. No surprise there. 17:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash padded further into the forest thinking about reincarnation. Leafnose bored was trying to find a battle partner. "Frostfang would you mind being my fight partner?" 20:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang smirked at the offer. "Of course I don't mind!" he said, unsheathing his claws.Meerkatpaw (talk) 04:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Leafnose launched at the tom and clawed his shoulder leaving a huge gash. She snapped at his neck barely missing. 15:57, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang growled, foretting about the gash on his shoulder. He slashed at her nose, then leapttowards her.Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Leafnose dodged. She pinned the tom clawing at his stomach and chest. Her eyes narrowed. --Mousedash sighed and continued deeper into the forest. She spotted a ginger she-cat. Recent Dark Forest cat. The gray molly thought. "Hollynose!" Mousedash greeted the former SpringClan molly and mate of a former StarClan medicine-cat. 13:05, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang's amber eyes flared as he kicked Leafnose off with his back legs. He got up to his paws, his eyes narrowing with malice.Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:20, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Doetail looked around a bit. For a vast forest of darkness, there was surprisingly little to do. 00:31 Mon Apr 6 Nightfury padded around sulking. 00:56, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Shadeleap looked around the dark forest, clawing at the ground. He hissed angrily, then spotted a grey tom.--- The cat, surprisingly, was Cloudscar. He hadn't really faded from his former foster son's weak attack, although he had disappeared from Frostfang's view, just to give him a bit more time to get his revenge.Meerkatpaw (talk) 07:56, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Leafnose furious now that her past had popped up. "I'll kill Pouringfall." She snarled. She lashed quickly at Frostfang clawing his stomach. Blodd surfaced on her paws. She didn't care she continued to claw. 16:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Um, she doesn't even know him, and has nothing against him...) Lionstar let out a low, warning growl. "You will not even look at my apprentice without my permission." 23:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry meannt Creekstone) Creekstone sniffed and padded around upset. It wasn't fair Pouringfall got to live and I'm dead! She looked to Leafnose. "You won't touch my brother!" She snarled. Mousedash sniffed catching Juniperclaw's scent. "Well it's been a while." She purred in amusement. 02:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Miserycry awoke to the slender, black trees that glowed with eerie light. He forced himself to stop his legs from trembling as he walked through the foliage. Nothing seemed to be alive in this place, and he wondered where in the world he was. 22:52 Mon Apr 27 Doetail sniffed around. "Why do I smell a living one?" she sneered. Turning a corner, she awoke to see Miserycry. "Oh. Hello." she said. "Welcome to the Dark Forest. No proper introduction is needed for you, for I know your name. However, you don't know mine. My name is Doetail. I suspect you're one of the new trainees?" 22:54 Mon Apr 27 The pale tabby shrugged and replied, "It's my first time here, but I might as well learn something." His eyes hardened. "Everyone treats me like I'm invisible. Well,I'll show them!" 23:09 Mon Apr 27 Doetail looked down. "Well, do you want to train or what?" she said. 23:14 Mon Apr 27 Category:Roleplay